


Sweet & Sour

by Panic_boy_21



Series: Palaye Royale, Next Generation [1]
Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: I promise it's actually pure fluff this time, M/M, Post-Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21
Summary: Hey, look!It's not sad!





	Sweet & Sour

Luis woke up to yelling. Again.

This wasn't screams of hate or anger. No, these were the joyful cheers of his daughter, who woke up early and proceeded to jump on her parents bed, laughing and begging her parents to wake up.

This stopped when Luis watched her fall on Remington, who woke up coughing and groaning in pain.

"Sorry daddy." She said, climbing off of him. Luis sat up and pulled the little girl to his lap.

"You okay Remi?" Luis brushed some stray hair off of his husband's face.

He nodded a bit, still catching his breath from the five year old flopping directly on his chest.

Luis frowned, placing his hand where his knuckles had brushed Rems skin. "Are you sure? You're kinda warm. Did you take your meds last night?"

"Yeah," he repiled breathlessly, "I'm just tired."

"Papa, I'm hungry." Their little girl said, slipping out of Luis' grip.

"Go take care of Lemon. I'll be down in a bit."

Luis leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, both of them chuckling when Lemon squealed "eeeeeewww!"

Luis followed his daughter through the house, helping her down the stairs so she didn't fall. He sat her down on the couch and turned on a kids show she liked before heading to the kitchen.

He stopped for a second and looked at the pictures on the walls.

There were photos of his over ten year run with Palaye Royale. The band broke up about a year before Lemon was born, mostly so everyone could spend time with or start up their families.

There where pictures of family reunions and holidays, and the kids playing together. Sebastian and Daniel had two adopted boys, Josh and Lucas, and Emerson and Shy had a daughter, Natalia, and were currently expecting twins, so there were lots of photos of the kids.

One photo right in the middle brought tears to Luis' eyes every time. It was a photo of himself and Remington standing in a hospital room, a newborn Lemon in Rems arms. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at the little girl.

He finally tore himself away from the memories on the wall and made his way to the kitchen. He decided on pancakes with nutella, Lem and Rems mutual favorite.

Halfway through finishing the first one, Lemon walked in.

"Papa?" Luis turned around to see his little girl standing in the doorway. "Did I hurt daddy?"

"What? No, sunshine, you didn't hurt him. But daddy's not feeling too good right now, so you have to be careful with him, okay." He said gently, kneeling down to hug her.

Rem had caught the flu the week before, and still hadn't started to get over it. Luis knew for a fact Rem was still feeling weak purely because he wasn't down here playing with Lem and/or messing with Luis ie. distracting him with kisses and then stealing food.

Lemon pulled away and smiled, "I'm going to make daddy something to help him feel better!"

Luis laughed, "I'm sure he'd love that sunshine."

She ran off to do her thing as Luis continued making breakfast. It wasn't too long before he had three plates of pancakes with nutella on the counter. He walked into the living room to see Lem lying on the floor, coloring a peice of paper she found.

He smiled, walking up the steps to his shared bedroom. He opened the door knocking a bit to not startle his husband.

"Remi? You awake?"

"Yeah. I'm-" he coughed again, prompting Luis to sit next to him and rub his back, "I'm okay."

"If you say so, love. Come on, I made your favorite downstairs."

Rems face lit up at that, "Nutella pancakes?"

"You know it." Luis kissed the tip of Remingtons nose, sliding one arm under his knees and the other around his lower back, lifting him out of the bed. Rem put his arms loosly around Luis neck and leaned against his shoulder.

They made their way down the steps and Luis layed Rem down on the couch, covering him with a nearby blanket.

"Daddy! I made you something!" She handed Rem the paper she had been working on. It was a drawing of the three of us. It had a little house and a tree, with a sun in the top right corner.

"Do you like it?"

He hugged her, "I love it Lem. Hey Luis, call Uncle Em and tell him there's a new little artist in the family!" He laughed as Luis walked in with the food.

"Oh really? Let me see." He said, putting the plates on the coffee table. Rem turned the paper around and proudly showed off her work.

"You're right! As beautiful as Em's artwork." He said, beaming.

He handed Rem a plate and pulled Lemon into his lap, and Remington couldn't help but smile as he watched his husband reach around his daughter to cut her food for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look!
> 
> It's not sad!


End file.
